


Royal Tea

by VeraBAdler



Series: October 2018 challenges [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Dean finds out Cas has been royalty all along.Fictober prompt: “People like you have no imagination.”Promptober prompt: Children





	Royal Tea

It was the weirdest damn case, but they did have one lead: The Ambersons, a married couple with a young daughter. They had been at the scene the evening in question and had clearly witnessed... _something_. But they were understandably reticent to tell everything they knew, because who would believe such an unbelievable story?

Well, the Winchesters would believe it, obviously. But it took a while for them to convince Mr. and Mrs. Amberson of their sincerity, and longer still for the two of them to get the whole story out, what with all the stops and starts as they attempted to process the fact that they'd witnessed the impossible. There was a whole lot of cross talk, too, as the couple bickered over details, correcting and uncorrecting each other's recollections as fast as they could report them.

It was exhausting, is the point, and it required their full attention to sift through the chatter and find the relevant clues. So it's no real surprise that Dean didn't realize right away that Cas wasn't in the room with them anymore. When the Ambersons had gotten through their whole story, Sam started to ask them about specific details in what they'd related. But Mrs. Amberson had held up her hand and said, “Stop. I need coffee before we talk about this any more.” As she bustled out of the room to put the pot on, Dean looked around and realized he didn't see his boyfriend.

He was reluctant to just go poking around these peoples' house, but since they'd finally gotten on the same page and started dating, Cas rarely left his side for longer than a bathroom break without at least a “back soon, beloved” and a kiss on the cheek. So Dean felt a tiny bit anxious to find where he'd disappeared to.

He only had to start heading down the hall before he caught Cas's gravel voice muttering from one of the bedrooms, rising and falling in a way Dean had never heard before. He peeked in and realized he was looking into the little girl's room.

The room was an explosion of pink and sparkles. The walls were pink, the carpet was pink, the bedspread was pink and sparkly, there were pink sparkly stuffed animals littering the floor. A miniature table and chairs, bright pink, set with a full-on tea party in glittering fuchsia, took pride of place in the center of the room.

Seated at the table were the little girl, a giant stuffed teddy bear, and Dean's boyfriend. All three of them were wearing pink feather boas around their necks. The little girl was dressed in a cowboy hat and a miniature suit of armor with a ballerina's tutu over top of it. The teddy bear was wearing a doctor's coat with a stethoscope around his neck, a top hat, and a Zorro mask. Castiel was wearing his trenchcoat. Under the trench, however, the little girl had artfully wrapped him in a length of pink fabric, fashioning an elaborate and surprisingly flattering gown. He wore a small golden tiara and with it an expression of royal disdain.

Dean knocked gently on the doorframe and walked in. “Mind if I interrupt?”

The little girl stood and put her hands on her hips. “Where's your invitation? You can't have tea with the queen without an invitation!”

Dean gave her his most charming smile and kneeled down before her. “I beg your pardon, your majesty. May I have the honor of sharing tea with you, my queen?”

She scoffed. “ _I'm_ not the queen. I'm the queen's _knight_.” She gestured to her outfit and rolled her eyes. “ _He's_ the queen,” she declared, pointing at Cas.

Castiel inclined his head elegantly, then met Dean's eye with a lofty stare. “Good morrow, my consort,” he declaimed.

Dean's jaw dropped. The regal act? Damn. That was a _good_ look on his angel. He coughed, cleared his throat, and was proud when his voice only cracked a little as he said, “Good morrow, your royal highness. I had no idea you held a position of such stately power.”

Castiel cocked his brow and smirked. “I've always been this powerful, fair sir. Your human eyes were simply unable to comprehend my full glory without my noble knight's assistance. People like you have no imagination.”

Dean threw his head back and laughed. “I assure you, your majesty, I have imagination in abundance. Yon bearish gentleman's garb has given me several adventuresome ideas for us to discuss at a later time, by the by. But now, alas, I must request that you bring your tea time to a conclusion so that you can turn your royal attention to matters of business.” Dean bowed low at the waist, then gave Cas a little “c'mon” head fake towards the door. Sam had probably gotten his questions answered by now, and they needed to get on the road if they were gonna track this thing down tonight.

The queen nodded graciously and turned to his man-at-arms, who had taken her feather boa off and was attempting to use it like a lasso on one of the stuffed animals on her bed. “Noble friend, I must depart. I thank you for the delicious crumpets, and the loan of your sumptuous robes.” He unwound the fabric from his waist, folded it neatly, and handed it back.

“Cool,” the little girl said. “Bye. Thanks for playing!” She cinched the cloth around her shoulders like a cape and climbed onto her bed. “Imma superhero now!”

Dean and Cas turned and left her room, sharing a laugh when they heard “wheee!” and a muffled *thump* from behind them as they walked back down the hall towards the living room.

Just before they rejoined the Ambersons, Cas took Dean's hand and whispered in his ear, “We should definitely discuss those adventuresome ideas of yours, Dean.”

Dean kissed his cheek and whispered back, “As you wish, your highness.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable post for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/178681290391/october-2-verabadler-supernatural-archive-of).


End file.
